elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mono Aether
Overview Relatively simple deck which used to be the mainstay of the deck ecology until Phase Dragons were nerfed. Still a powerful deck, but no longer the only one worth playing. Deck Composition *Mark of Aether *14 Aether Pillar + 3 Quantum Pillar (for the animal you parallel universe so you can use its ability) 14 Aether Tower + 3 Quantum tower (UPGRADED VERSION) *6 Phase Dragon/6 Elite Phase Dragon *2 Lightning/Parallel Universe, to taste/2 Twin universe *6 Dimensional shield/Phase shield *1 Lobotomizer/Electrocutor (Random Guys Edit) Mono Aether deck can also be modified to rape the opponent's permanents Use: Mark of Darkness 14x aether 6x phase dragon 6x dimensional shields 1x lobotomizer 3x steal now you have a permanent killing deck and a potential god-rapist once fully upgraded Deck Strategy This deck wins by sitting behind its Dimensional Shields whilst the Dragons pound the opponent into pulp. Troublesome creatures can be PUed, hit with Lightning or Lobotomized as the situation demands. The deck is very slow to get started, but once the shields go up it can be hard to stop. Weaknesses/counters: Devourers will eat your quanta. Earthquake and Pulveriser will take down your pillars. Deflags or Steals can take your pillars or (more usually and fatally) your shields. Upgrading only half of your pillars can provide a small amount of insurance against pillar-destruction as they will now provide two separate targets. General tips: Steal: NEVER play dimensional shield if your opponent is dark element/have more than 3 dark quanta and has 1 or more cards in his hands - this mistake might cost you many losses. Your own dragons are not immune to dim shields, so you're effectively giving your opponent a couple of free turns to pound you. In the mirror-match you should use dim shields later than your opponent if possible, then you'll last a few turns longer. Gravity Shield will kill that deck instantly. Because of HP of Dragons, you won't be able to attack. Only way to win in that situation is to PU some unit below 5HP or hit with the lobotomizer only. Or change your dragons to a lower creature. Could also be killed by a poison deck, esp. if the dragons don't come out fast enough. Momentum is also a hassle because it can make the opponents creature pass through your phase shields. Alternative Mono-Aether Deck *Mark of Aether *ca. 19x Aether Pillar *4x Lightning *6x Immortals *4x Aether Dragon *6x Dimensional Shield Strategy Put units into action, and try to stay alive. Immortals and Aether Dragons are untargetable, no one can destroy them, if they are in the game. Weakness Cause its a Mono-Deck you won't have a chance against pillar destroying deck. It's still a prototype and very vulnerable against Bone-, Dimensional Shield, Sundials and permanent destroying stealing cards. An Idea is to get a Mark of Darkness or Fire to use Deflageration and Steal to overcome Shields. Didn't fix the right amount cards for this idea. gallei: Why the quantum pillars? -_- Quarm54: Maybe if you PU from one of the opponents creatures and need to use it's ability. Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Control